


Octopuses Not Octopi

by Whatslifewithoutfandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt Castiel, Innocent Castiel, M/M, Octopus Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Tentacles, tiny!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatslifewithoutfandoms/pseuds/Whatslifewithoutfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Finds A Jar Filled With Black Water, But There's Something At The Bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Octopuses Not Octopi

It'd been a few weeks since Sam and Dean came to the bunker. They were still getting settled in, leaving a few areas of the bunker undiscovered.

Dean had finally finished unpacking, leaving time to look around a little. He prided his room a tiny bit, something he could call his own for once. Not that Dean had minded sharing his bed with his little brother, long ago.  
He made his way out of the room, shutting the door behind him,"Sam?"  
His younger brother peeked around the hall, looking disheveled "Yeah?"  
"M' Done unpacking, I'm just going to go take a peek around."  
Sam nodded his head distractedly and disappeared, "Have fun with that."

Somehow Dean ended up in a basement with shelves lining the entire room, he stared at the various jars sitting on the shelves and to Dean's surprise and disgust, the jars were filled with preserved body parts and strange creatures that appeared to be dead. He walked along the rows, staring at every jar he walked by. Dean had never seen half these creatures, good thing they were dead, he didn't need to have a problem of figuring out how to kill them.

Dean came to the final jar and peered at it, there was murky black liquid and something strange sat at the bottom. Dean knew it was stupid but he was curious, he picked up the jar and brought it closer to his face, inspecting it. He screamed rather embarrassingly when something like a tentacle pressed against the glass, flinging the jar onto the shelf again. The tentacle thing retreated quickly and Dean frowned, he hadn't come across anything living yet, why was this thing still alive?

Dean ran his finger along the jar lightly, knowing that tapping the glass would probably scare it, he wanted to see the whole thing. He continued, until ever so slowly the tentacle came back tentatively, Dean didn't stop moving his finger until another tentacle followed the first. Soon he had all eight pressed against his fingertip, he stopped moving his finger and waited for the octopus to come into view fully.

Eventually the thing did, except what he saw wasn't an octopus face, it was the curious face of a man! Dean backed up quickly, bumping into the shelf behind him, the octo-man's face showed fear and he disappeared back into the murky water. Dean knew he'd screwed up again, he'd scared the little guy again, the chances of him reappearing seemed way lower now. Dean inched forward and grasped the jar, watching it with care as he climbed the stairs. Whatever the hell The Men Of Letters had been keeping down there was certainly questionable. If the octo-man was any example.

Dean made his way to his room, looking to go into the attached bathroom. He shut the door behind him and locked it, Sam was so not finding him with a tiny octopus. Dean sat the jar down next to him and filled the sink, finally placing a plug at the bottom. Dean briefly wondered how the octo dude would handle the change in water, but if he could survive in the type of water he was now, it was probable he could live in clean water. Carefully, Dean picked up the jar and unscrewed the rusted lid, he peered inside and saw the little guy cowering at the bottom, his face a mask of panic. 

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." Dean reached a finger towards the creature who stared with wide eyes. Dean didn't move and slowly the creature moved towards him, a tentacle reaching up to poke the pad of his finger cautiously, the octopus kept staring at him the whole while, his blue eyes visible through the black water. Dean had thought it would've taken a lot more effort to coax the octopus out but he misjudged the eagerness the creature had at wanting to get out. Apparently the little guy deemed him trustworthy because he was wrapping all his tiny tentacles around Dean's finger, eager to be removed from the disgusting water. Dean watched in rapt attention, the tiny octopus had brown hair and shocking blue eyes along with eight blue tentacles with red suckers at the bottom, which were currently wrapping themselves around Dean's hand. The little guy pulled himself up until he sat in the palm of Dean's hand, staring with just the amount of attention and curiosity Dean was giving the octopus. Dean's eyes traced the tentacles with extreme curiosity, he wanted to touch them but didn't want to make the octopus feel threatened. As if sensing Dean's thoughts, the tiny octo squeaked and strange wetness was running down Dean's wrist. He stared at the black liquid trailing down his skin and knew the creature had inked whether in alarm or excitement, Dean didn't know. Dean's attention was brought back to the octopus when he cooed in distress, his face apologetic and ashamed. "Hey, it's okay. I know you can't help it." 

Obviously the little octopus couldn't understand him but Dean's tone of voice seemed to calm him slightly. Nothing happened for a while, Dean, completely forgetting about the water in the sink, too enraptured by the new, seemingly harmless creature in front of him. Dean knew Sam would be flipping shit if he found the tiny octopus, he would probably be running to his laptop right away to Google what it was. Dean wasn't Sam and instead of doing the smart thing, he had the creature in his hand which could possibly do him bodily harm. He was jolted out of his thoughts suddenly, when the creature decided to start climbing up his arm with his freaking wet tentacles. The octopus studied every area of skin he climbed until he made it to Dean's shoulder, which was blocked by the fabric of his t-shirt. The little guy glared deeply at his t-shirt but continued his journey until he sat on Dean's head. Dean felt the tentacles curling into his hair tightly and a loud purring followed, he turned to the mirror curiously and found the octopus had made a sort of nest in the middle of his hair and was passed out with a content smile. Never had Dean thought this would be his life, killing monsters, sure why not? But having a maybe monster cuddling in his hair was a whole new level of weird.

**Author's Note:**

> I've just kinda posted this to see what kind of attention this first chapter is going to get and I'll know where to go from there. Thanks guys.


End file.
